yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Sagara
Momoka Sagara is a in the yuri anime Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. A mysterious girl who was transferred to the "Mermaid" island later on, other than Mamori Tokonome and Mirei Shikishima. She awakened as an Extar already during the bird's arrival and her abilities are quite high. She is cruel to the pure ones due to her wild personality, who is not scared of anything. She often bears a discord with others by their behavior and disturbs her surroundings. She is a third generation Soldier Arm Extar. Yuri Feats *She was Mirei's previous Extar, but due for a fight between them over Mirei's loss in a battle and that she couldn't protect her she couldn't accept being her Extar anymore. *As seen in episode 9 she can enter drive with anyone, be it Charlotte Schalzen or Mamori. *On her first meeting with Charlotte Schalzen, she acted Nyandere towards her by adding (nya) playfully at the end of her introduction sentences and when she vocalize Gouverneur as (Gouver-nya) and showed her how strong she can be through driving instantly after she introduced herself and gave Charlotte an informal name (Char-chan), After that she jumped on her to gave her a congratulate hug. *In her private time together with Charlotte in bed, she was able to easily manipulate Charlotte into going along with her plan to expose the gouverneur Akira Hīragi's true gender. *She is also quite insightful as she was able to see through Akira's disguise instantly upon meeting her, and after her plan results in uncover Akira's true gender by stripping her with Charlotte's attack, she was playfully touching her breast to prove her gender. * Episode 9 minute 5:30 to prove for Charlotte that her power as an Extar goes with any Liberator, she did a French kiss with her while Charlotte was sitting at her office, then swayed and rubbed her but against her thigh for activating the Drive, afterwards she hugged her. * Episode 9 minute 10:55 while having an intimate time atop Charlotte on bed with both of them naked in 69 position, she questioned her if she have seen the Gouverneur Akira naked before. * After she was pushed against the bed with Charlotte's force at their intimate time, she informed her that when they did the Drive together, she learned about Charlotte, for being a powerful Liberator, to urge her to be the Gouverneur of Mermaid Island rather than Akira. * Springing out of Charlotte's bed, she approached her before the planned fighting tournament between Charlotte and Akira. * Episode 9 minute 21:45 after she upgraded her Extar weapon Arm power to shoot a large beam directed to Akira in order to uncover Akira's true gender to be shown for everyone on Mermaid Island, she played with her nipple afterwards. * Episode 10 minute 8:43 she entered the disciplinary room Akira was locked in, with a lollipop in her mouth she resolved to ask her body some questions since Akira's breasts were showing, she took the chance to rub them and admired her huge pair before she failed in making her Drive. * Previously, she was planned to be partnered with the Liberator Mirei before she was sent to Mermaid Island. * Seriously from the bottom of her heart she was actually glad Mirei is alive, to be reunited with her is not what she expected, she deemed it was fate and absolutely destined to have a great get-together with her in the castle. * If sooner she knows Mirei's name which isn't the code name, she would have found her right away on Mermaid Island. * On the organization Soldiers' departure after taking Mamori to bring back to HQ since she's detected as the Extar who activated the Valkyrie Effect, and when she noticed Mirei was demanding to give Mamori back, she manifested her jealousy for Mirei really care about Mamori, and totally abandoned her. * One of her Yandere features: She was totally planning to roast Mirei her slowly and painfully because she abandoned her. * Excitedly she laughed that she found the Extar whose value reaches 100, Mamori, and resolved to never give that treasure she described up to the organization, and she thought that Mamori was hers. * Episode 11 minute 15:54 one night after she took Mamori away from Mirei out of jealousy, and decided to make her Drive on bed, she stripped her wedding dress as soon as she awakened, and touched breasts, appeasing and asserting it will feel super good, and she made sure Mamori Drive in the best state possible, wherefore she gave her a French kiss, and opened her rear forcefully using her thighs, stripped her own chest to push and sway against hers, and said (su-te-ki/fantastic) after she Drive. * Her tactic was to use what Mirei values the most to take everything from her including her life, and that's why she resolved to take Mamori as her Extar and use her on the battle between her and Mirei, it was all out of her jealousy, at episode 11 minute 22:3 she started with stimulating a naked Mamori into kissing her lips in the view of Mirei atop a high place. * Out of her jealousy since she comprehended Mirei was missing Mamori, she resolved to let her see Mamori inside her Arm weapon by activating the absorption skill of the Arm. * She was agitated to view Mirei holding Mamori's hand who was naked, as they succeeded in reversing the absorption skill of the Arm weapon they were locked inside. * Episode 12 minute 20:42 just as she was kissed by Mirei in Valkyrie Drive mode, she turned to be irritated with her, but afterwards her eyes glittered with tears as she began to cry effectively. * The special OVA episode 6, before she met Mamori in Mermaid Island, she declared that she still wanted to play with her more. * The first time she touched Mirei as she recalled, Mirei was not mentally prepared, unlike herself who was hot and ready to go proven by her liquid which came outpoured to the floor as soon as she took off her underwear, hence Mire's mental preparation wasn't that important to her, so she evolved to touch her breasts from behind, pressed and pulled her nipples, and felt Mirei was starting to feel good due to her stiff breasts. * As she fell on her back from the chair she was sitting on, with her cheeks blushing, touching her showing nipples after recalling the first time she made love with Mirei, she hoped to love her again then kill her. Gallery Anime_69979_282573.jpg Anime_69979_286410.jpg Anime_69979_320319.jpg Anime_69979_336794.jpg Anime_69979_341173.jpg Anime_69979_374039.jpg 70058 522062.jpg 70140 218843.jpg 70140 224306.jpg 70140 513929.jpg 70140 520102.jpg 70206 104770.jpg 70206 571653.jpg 70206 1247579.jpg 70206 1253334.jpg Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Yandere Category:Neko